himeyugiohfandomcom-20200213-history
Vermillion Monroe
Vermillion Monroe ( ヴァーミリオン・モンロー, Vāmirion Monrō) is the main antagonist of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Re:Mix, as well as the leader of the underground Black Market and the creator of Momentum. Design Appearance Vermillion looks to be Caucasian and has long, red hair that ends in spikes. He is mostly seen in jeans, a black shirt, and a white coat that he leaves unbuttoned. He also wears thin, white gloves on his hands. Personality Vermillion is devious, cunning, and malicious. He will do whatever it takes to achieve his own goals of becoming a god of the world. He has a calm demeanor the he seemingly retains all the time, as if events falling around him go exactly to as he had planned. He truly only cares about his own desires and views everyone else as mere pawns to do his bidding. Despite his god complex, Vermillion keeps it hidden, never truly talking down to his subordinates in order to gain their favor. To them, it seems like he is always in control of any situation, no matter which one he's thrown in. He will speak down to those who attempt to stand up to him and try to end his plans, but never loses his cool. He is also a smooth talker and acts like he is in complete control over any situation that he's in. Vermillion is a brilliant scientist and tactician, playing the events of anything occurring around him like a game of chess. He is extremely observant and well-informed of everything that is happening around him, which partially leads to his calm attitude. How he truly became a scientist and tactician is completely shrouded in mystery as he has never shared any information about his past to anyone. Abilities Highly intelligent and cunning. Vermillion acts as if he can see and understand everything. He doesn't seem to have difficulties grasping any sort of theory or idea. He has incredible powers of persuasion, able to get multiple CEOs and their entire companies to follow him blindly. Biography Life Prior to Zero Reverse Vermillion was hired as a scientist by Seto Kaiba for his brilliant mind and innovative way of thinking. He was brought on board KaibaCorp to help design D-Wheels and come up with a viable energy source for them. As a result, Vermillion discovered Momentum and Seto was quick to agree to allow Vermillion to carry on his plans of creating Momentum alongside Yusei Fudo's parents as lead scientists. As a result, Momentum was created and used as the power source for not only D-Wheels, but all of Domino City. Together, Vermillion and Mina Mikami created the Signer Dragons, which in turn, would be used to control Momentum's power and keep it from going out of control. Unfortunately, events took a turn for the worse as a thief caused Momentum to go out of control, causing Zero Reverse to occur. After Zero Reverse, Vermillion went missing as there were no reports of his body being found, nor were there any reports of him anywhere else. It was as if Vermillion simply disappeared from existence. Relationships In Progress Deck In Progress Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Re:Mix Characters